Technically I Don't Exist
by XxMy Beautiful DarknessxX
Summary: Angpetu Manaba is the new girl in town. She may be have just gotten there, but it looks like she's been in the supernatural party for quite some time. Now that she's started school, she's noticing some things concerning a newly turned werewolf and his gangly best friend. Will She Be An Ally, or Will She Just Be Another Problem?
1. Chapter 1

**New Idea! Bear With Me People!**

* * *

Technically, I don't have a name. I mean I died, so I no longer exist. It was about 7 years ago that I ceased to be. I lived in a little town in Nevada called Willow Creek. My father was a drunkard accountant, and my mother was a druggie secretary. To the public, they were just Jen and Phil. Jenny was nicest young lady you could ever meet, always happy, always smiling. She never raised her voice nor came close to losing her temper. Phil was a charming, dashing young gentleman. He was never to busy for anyone, not the Little League Baseball Team, not the PTA, and certainly not The New Interns. Well, at least that's what everyone saw outside the house, even inside the house. It was what was under the house that would surprise you.

Everyday, after their Nine-to-Five jobs, Jenny and Phillip would bring us kids down for 'family time'. It was always so fun, yet so strange, when we were young. I would see the other kids at school with their parents, and I thought it was normal for 'mommy and daddy' to touch us like that. I would remember when my sister was young and my parents would wash them. Then I grew older, and 'family time' began to be more strange then fun. The other parents wouldn't touch their kids like that anymore. For a time, I thought nothing of it; I liked being a Daddy's Girl. Then I started to notice things that I hadn't before. Mom would always be snorting white stuff or stepping outside and coming back smelling like ashes. Dad would always have stinky breath after dinner or when he came late he'd always be wrinkled in his clothes.

By that time, I was 9 years old. I was extremely smart at that age, even skipped a few grades. I would always be with the older kids, so I figured it out soon enough. Mom was a drug addict; dad was a drunk, and they were both pedophiles. I went into shock for hours; it was so alarming that the teacher had to call my father to come and calm me, but that didn't help. When I finally snapped out of it, I wouldn't let anyone touch me. I played sick so I wouldn't have to go to the basement. Soon, though, I was fearing for my life. _"What if they discover I know? What if they try to kill me when I'm older?"_ I would think. It was then that I decided to act obliviously. I did so for a year,'enjoying' family time. When I turned 10, I became shut off with my family, pretending to go through my 'teenage phase'. The truth was that I couldn't handle the pretending anymore. I was not ignorant of their crimes, but my sister was. I couldn't keep her from them; she _loved_ them to much.

On that day, April 16, I set fire to the house. I'd made sure both of them were in the basement, and I locked the door. I'd turned on the gas stove, and lit matches all over. It was the perfect cover up; everyone would think the fire originated in the kitchen. Like I said, I was extremely smart, 10 years old in the seventh grade. I was always to curious for my own good, so I learned how to do... illegal things. I made fakes for my sister and I, and packed us large duffle bags. Because my parents had to keep a facade, they always had spare cash in large amounts. I emptied out the safes, mattresses, every place I knew they had money.

Everything was perfect, exactly how it should have been. **Nothing** could have gone wrong. There was a problem in my plan, though. I didn't remember my sister's humanity, her love for our _parents_. She ran back inside before I could stop her. I chased after her, tried to pull her back outside, but she was insistent. By the time I had her on the lawn, she was dead from smoke inhalation. The Fire Department was there in 10 minutes, but by then, I was already gone.

Because there were only three bodies in the house, I was considered missing. They sent out search parties, and for three months, no one stopped looking. My Aunt Mary even moved into town, stayed for three years. It didn't matter, though, because by the third month, I was starting again. The first stop was New Mexico. I didn't really know how to care for myself, but I got lucky. A family there had taken me in, and soon, they were teaching me there lifestyle. They were like me, Navajo Native Americans, and they taught me about our culture. The most important thing they taught me, though, was the origins of my family line.

Like many with deep heritage, the Manaba family had kept their traditions. When the Patriarch decided I was trustworthy, he explained to me their ability to shape shift, connect to the spirits, and slay monsters. It was not long after this that I had asked to be trained by him. It took years of intense training, mediation, and focus, but I had done it. By the age of 16, It was time to move on. Beacon Hills was surprised to wake up one day and find a little native bunch moving things into the ever-vacant blue house down the street, but they didn't approach us or ask questions.

It was a little strange for me, having to be on my own, but I soon fell into a cycle. By the end of the summer, I was prepared for High School. Against the Administrations advice, I stayed within my age group instead of jumping to my senior year. With everything out of the way, I was completely confident walking into school that first day of my sophomore year- until I smelled a werewolf.

* * *

**I just realized you still don't know the OC's name, but it's in the Summary and the next chapter and the chapters after that and so on...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Now What in Earth has been happening here? _I thought, absorbing the energy I was getting from the Werewolf. Out of everything I was expecting to go through, facing a Wolf Pack was not on that list. I hadn't heard any chatter about an Alpha here. It had me curious. So I made an introduction.

"Ow! My nose" I cried after falling to the floor. The girl was startled so much so that she hadn't even realized I'd barely run into her.

"Oh God, are you okay? I didn't mean to- It's my first day and I wasn't looking where I was going- I'm so sorry!" The pale brunette teen was fumbling with her words, clearly unsure of what to do. _Perfect. _"It's- It's fine. My first time too. I was looking at my schedule, ya know?" I sighed, laughing nervously, putting on the new girl act. She blushed before shyly helping me up, "I'm Allison" Taking her hand, I rubbed my nose. "Angpetu, but just call me Ang or Petu or An. Doesn't matter!" I rushed out, picking up my schedule.

"I've never heard that name before. What's it mean?" She asked, becoming more comfortable. I laughed genuinely, confident that that would be asked. "I've got Native Roots, and my family was really strong in those beliefs. It generally means Radiant, which is ironic because I'm extremely Sarcastic." I answered, rubbing my chin. Smiling brightly, I asked her what he first class was. "Oh, English, right down the hall." She seemed rather reluctant, and upon noticing I was also in that class, I came up with a plan.

"How about I strut in like I'm the shit, and you come in after so no one notices and all the attention isn't on you!" I exclaimed, clearly proud of this solution. It would make her happy, and give me a chance to check out the Kid.

* * *

**Allison POV**

It must've been a hard case of Luck that I'd run into Ang. She was a life saver. No one had seen me walk in once she had practically busted the door down. The English teacher asked her to reenter in a more organized fashion, and everyone was so focused on that that I just slipped into a chair.

As soon as I sat down, the cutest guy turned around and gave me a pen. _Definitely Luck._

**Angpetu POV**

The boy was painfully obvious. You could practically smell the attraction he held for her. It took me a moment, but I realized that my extraordinary entrance caught the attention of the teacher. "Why should I waste your time, and mine, just to walk out of a door and come back in the exact same way. I think you should just let me take a seat by the Cutie I saw over there." I tilted my head, eyes roaming over the lithely muscled figure of an unknown teenage boy.

Ignoring the flustered teacher, I walked to the back of the room, taking the seat beside the blue-eyed monkey.

"I'm Ang. What's name?" I gave him my thousand watt smile, trying to judge his character. "I-Isaac. Isaac Lahey."

Shy, quiet, cute and probably doesn't know it, smart but not too much, and not exactly sheltered. He was like me, extremely aware to the ways of the world, not ignorant in the slightest. "I like you, and from now on, I'll call you Izzy!" I smirked at the confused look he held. It was cute, innocent, but it almost made me sad. Hadn't he ever had a friend?

When first period went, I couldn't be very bothered to focus much in my other classes. Arriving at my locker, it was discovered that I would probably be spending more time with Allison than I originally thought. "What's up Ally? Didn't expect to see you so soon." I said sweetly, twisting the lock.

"Ang! It's so great to see you! Thanks so much for what you did in first; I owe you." My eyebrows rose quickly, noting the typical Queen Bee coming our way. "Well, do me a solid now and act natural." She didn't even get a chance to question me before we were bombed by Lydia Martin.

It was interesting to say the least. The whole time she ignored me and focused on Allison before turning her clinical eye to me. "And who are you?"' A skeptical eyebrow rose in her direction. I didn't now whether to bitch out or play nice. "Angpetu. I'm technically not the new girl seeing as Allison got here like three minute before me." I said, playfully poking Allison. Lydia's eyes gazed over my figure, most likely measuring my fashion sense. " Black Leather Tights, Black Leather Boots, Slim White T-Shirt, Red Beanie, which Matches the red in your boots, no backpack or purse, and only a phone with a notebook and pen. They said you were some type of genius. Why the hell didn't you go straight to college?" It seemed like a challenge, but it was really just a test. So I only went half- bitch. "Well Red, you're not as dumb as I assumed. I didn't go to college because I wanted a break from the hardcore work. Thanks for actually asking." She looked surprised, unsuspecting of my attitude. She hid here emotions well, but I could smell it on her; she's impressed. Then her boyfriend showed up.

* * *

**Yes, I finally made it longer, but fear not! I'm already working on chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angpetu POV**

"How did I get roped into this?"

Allison giggled beside me, shaking her head. She seemed to be amused by my apparent reluctance. "I don't know how I got here either, so you cannot leave me!" She sounded so serious, but it was obvious she was happy to see Scott on the field. Pretty soon, I smelled a familiar scent as well.

"Hey, it's Isaac! I'm gonna run down and say hi." She nodded, and Lydia's face contorted into cynical confusion. "Lahey," she scoffed," how did a guy like him capture the attention of a girl like you?"

I shrugged," Blue Eyes are a weakness, babe. Plus, he's a cutie!" Allison caught on soon, snickering a bit. "Is he the guy you were talking about this morning?" Smirking, I put a finger to my lips, turning and walking down the bleachers. "Izzy! I didn't know you were on the Lacrosse Team!"

He jumped, literally jumped off of the bench and onto the grass. "So you scare easy I presume,"I teased, giving a small smile. He stuttered, unable to complete a single word without blushing and turning his head downward. "You are just way to adorable, and I think Coach is about to have an Aneurysm. I'll find you later." He seemed to comprehend the red-faced man's screaming, for he smiled slightly before rushing out to the field.

Walking up to Allison and Lydia, I could sense another's eyes on me. Turning, I saw the young wolf and his friend. It seemed he'd sensed me. "What was that?"Lydia questioned me, arms crossed, stance defensive. "What was what?" She scoffed, eyes rolling. "That whole conversation and then the stare down." Allison asked me so innocently, I couldn't help but answer. "Like I said, Isaac's cute, which translates to shy, and I don't know about the second part." For the most part, Ally was satisfied, but Lydia was extremely suspicious- I could smell it on her.

"So, Since Allison's bugging out, are you coming to my party or not." It came out as more of a command than a question. She was trying to invoke her 'Queen Bee' status, but she it didn't really affect me. "We'll see, Red. I might have something to do that day." The inevitable stare-off with Bitch Faces at 100%. I didn't have the time to play mean girl with the Queen Bee, and it must have seeped through on accident because I could see the fear in her eyes as she turned away. "Wh- whatever. It's your social life."

Acting nonchalant, I mentioned lunch next period, and left the practice. Apparently, I had arrived just in time to catch a glance at Chocolate Thunder. Curiosity overcame me as I walked to the tall boy-man. As I pulled out a chair, he seemed surprised. His dark brown eyes gazed at me the same way mine did him. "I'm Angpetu. Who are you?" I was straightforward in my question, prepared for a simmering glare or a silent shrug, but instead I got a short simple answer. "Boyd. And I know who you are. Saw you hanging out with the other new girl and Lydia Martin." So he was a bit hostile, I could handle that. I slumped slightly, heaving a sigh. "Girls are crazy! Little Red made me watch a practice, and I just nearly escaped with my life. It was okay, but she's kind of sour."

That's how I made friends, connecting with others. Boyd didn't really like the 'popular' crowd. Isaac was looking for a connection. I could see when the tension left his body. He soon wore a soft smile and was conducting conversation easily. "So, you seem like a pretty buff guy! Why aren't you on the Lacrosse Team or something?" It was an honest question. Then Teen looked like the human version of a well- chiseled statue. He smirked,"It's not really my thing. Besides, I work after school." Shrugging, my shoulders tensed suddenly. My head turned to the windows, eyes searching for the beacon of stress. My eyes landed on a young looking girl with frizzy blond hair and baggy clothes. Her head was buried in a book, and she seemed to be purposefully ignoring the outside world. "Who's that?" I asked Boyd, sensing his questioning gaze.

When he realized who I was talking about, his eyes immediately tightened. He shook his head, scoffing at the scene before him. "That's Erica. She's a sweet girl, but she's isolated because the petty children at this school don't know how to deal with someone who is different." At my confused gaze, he heaved a sigh. "Epilepsy, she has epilepsy," he paused, waiting for my disgusted gasp or inconsiderate scoff. I did neither. This Erica girl, I knew something was off. "I knew a girl in my hometown who had that. She had to take meds, but sometimes the seizures would just sneak up on her." With that, I rose from my seat, walking out of the cafeteria.

"Hi, I'm Angpetu, but you can call me Ang or Petu." She looked startled, almost falling off of the bench. Her eyes held a fear I could slightly understand. "I know you're Erica, but I don't know your last name,"I prompted, trying to get her to talk. She stuttered for a bit, pushing her hair around. "R-Reyes. Erica Reyes," she shuttered,"what do you want?" I smiled warmly," I wanna be your friend." Her whole body stopped moving as she registered my words. Her eyes darted over my features, trying to discern the truth from me. "I saw you with Lydia Martin and the new girl, Allison. Why would you want to ruin that? Don't you know?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, I know. It's like this anywhere you go. Popular Queeny with her perfect boyfriend and posse full of attractive, seemingly perfect, people. It's just how the world works, but you know what? I've got a saying." She looked up shyly, shrugging her shoulders. "What is it?"

"Just because the World works that way doesn't mean You have to." With that I shrugged, walking back into the cafeteria. "What did you say?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, feigning confusion," What do you mean?" Boyd shook his head, smiling slightly as he saw the Blonde Girl walk over to our able.

There was no talking, no staring, just two humans and a shifter reading and eating, until the 'children' came in.

It started with snickers and pointing. Then blatant staring and unnecessary glaring and snarls. Then, it escalated.

"Hey, hey girl, you gonna shake for me?!"

"My camera's ready this time, wanna put on a show?"

"I swear to Ansonnutli if you say another word towards her I will rip out your tongue!" I yelled over the noise of the room. That these ignorant people could be so harsh and disrespectful disgusted me.

"I don't understand what you're talking about New Girl! Who the fuck is Ansalulu!? Run that by me again newbie!" This tall, lanky boy stood tall. He had his friends behind him, laughing in my face, in Erica's face. So I rose as well.

"I said, By the goddess Ansonnutli, if you say another offensive word, I will rip out your tongue. Do you understand me now?" With each word, I drew closer, letting slip a beast from within. I could feel the boy's fear; I relished in it. His quickened heartbeat, sweaty palms, reddening skin. "Whatever New Girl, Whatever." And he walked away, tremoring ever so slightly. The entirety of the cafeteria was silent. No one moved nor made a sound. I could feel the tension on Erica as she noticed where all of the attention was, and I could feel the disbelief and relief shooting off of Boyd.

As I turned back towards my new acquaintances, I nodded towards them, smiling playfully. "I'll be seeing you." I could hear the rumors starting before I even stepped into the hall.


End file.
